Mad as The Hatter Chapter 1 Madness and Sadness
by Thanatosrule123
Summary: This story is about the heart kingdom and how a revolt plans to kill the queen but one mad stands in there way because he made a promise to her now we see how or if he'll be able to keep it
1. Madness and Sadness

Mad as the Hatter chapter 1

Hello and welcome, I got alot of time now so how about I tell you about my life. I was once a very sane and normal man I was the head scientist of the Heart kingdom and i was also general of the Queen's army I was prasied as the best mind in all of wonderland, sadly this was before I got "infected" and she got married, but everyone must move on I'm no exceptionand yet here I am in my lab working on "The Hatter Code."  
or a smaller version of itthis model will have all the power as the main one but in a portable size. anyway lets begin about three days ago.

"I might go out for tea today." said a man.  
The man walk to his closet and look inside he pulled out an old tattered green trench coat, the coat was covered in spades, hearts, clubs, and diamonds he also grabbed an old looking top hat he walk over to a desk and pick up a playing card the ace of hearts he said it was his lucky card so he put in the brim.

"Hmm still a little tattered last time i had tea with her oh well." said the man.  
The man walk out his door down the checkered street passing the many people and tall bulidings, but the man knew where he needed to be and not to be side track today because he was already late. He walk down an ally to a door above the door said

"The Rabbit Hole." this place was a bar of sorts for all the scum of wonderland to drink and talk together but there was only one rule between them DON'T PISS OFF RABBIT Rabbit was only 5'4 about 105 pounds and was cute as can be but if she was mad she could rip off your head and eat it so everyone always made sure not to make her mad but today they were all shaking because she was MAD and everyone knew it just when most of them finsh writng their wills and last testament the door flew open and there in the doorway was the man from before when Rabbit saw who it was her anwser was

"HATTER!!, what are you doing here!" She said Hatter turn to see who it was

"Oh, hello Rabbit fine day isn't it." Hatter said with a smile.

"Fine are you mad!" Rabbit said.

"Why yes, yes I am." Hatter said with another smile.

Rabbit glared at Hatter and Hatter glared back they did that for what seems like forever

"Ha,Ha your still one crazy ass mother fucker Hatter you know that." Rabbit said

"Yes I am so Rabbit my dear how about some tea now?"

Rabbit came out from behind her bar tea kettle and cups in hand she sat down at an open table and waved him to come over and sit, she poured him some tea and he took happily.

"Hatter we need to talk." Rabbit said with a serious expression

Hatter put down his tea and gave Rabbit his full attenion.

"Ok Rabbit what do you need?" Hatter said

"Its about a few days ago that stunt you pulled at the royal court yard that was just plain stupid and you know it listen the king just issued orders for you arrest or your death what every comes first and he also said his personal royal guard are out now looking for you and i just wanted to tell you he may try and use this chance to get The Hatter Code." Rabbit said.

"He will never get that. I'll kill him before that happens." Hatter said with an angry expression.

"Ok so heres another question for you Hatter how will you get back in the castle it had its security buff up since your little stunt." Rabbit said lighting a cigerette.

"You didn't know? There is the Hearts ball in three days time that is when I'll make an apperence to confirm my power and place in the kingdom." Sid the Hatter with a grind

"But the ball is still three days away what will you do untill then?" Ask Rabbit

"My dear Rabbit do you even have to ask." said the Hatter.

"Your gonna prepare then." said the Rabbit.

"Bingo! Rabbit." said the Hatter.

If you all don't mind I'll skip ahead to the night of the ball.

The night of the ball came and Hatter was quite the lucky man the theme the Queen choosed was a masquerade ball so Hatter had an easy time getting in. When he got in it was a who's who of wonderland he saw the former white knight talking with the guradian of the forest and he also saw his former men walking around to protect everyone incase something happen. Then Hatter saw his prize the Queen of Hearts he decied to make his way to her taking part in a dance now and then to keep his intention disguised he was close to her now just a little bit more but unknowed to Hatter he wasen't the only one going to the Queen tonight.

*KABOOM!!*

The wall opposite of the Queen explodied and when the smoke cleared there they all stood the demon of sorts and on the back of the biggest uglyest one was The White Rabbit.  
a former soilder of Hatter he figured since Hatter was now infected he could kill the Queen and rule wonderland with no one to stop him it didn't matter if her personal guard was there he would still kill her.

"Hello my fellow wonderlandians I am The White Rabbit and I'm here to kill the Queen and become the new king of wonderland." said The White Rabbit.

"White Rabbit what treason is this answer me now!" demanded the Queen.

"Treason Ha! I'm just doing a service to wonderland by killing you, you fat ugly cow."  
said The White Rabbit.

"You needle dick pussy, you better have a death wish because you are going to die and thats no threat thats a promise." siad the Queen.

"Oh really well it to late for you now any way DIE QUEEN!" yelled The White Rabbit

Three bird like demons charged the Queen ready to kill the Quuen knew she might die here she still had to many things left undone to many things left unsaid and one thing she wishes she never did now it will all end for her here and now tears began flowing down her face she was scared and sad but it was the end for her.

*blood spraying*

Blood began spraying all over the walls and the floor, but it was not the Queen's it was the demon's blood painting the hall redevryone was in shock to see what is happening who stop the demons and saved the Queen. The bodies were thrown across the room and there standing between the Queen and The White Rabbit was the only one who could, The Mad Hatter.  
Now dress back into his normal outfit.

"Poor White Rabbit, your still to afarid to fight for yourself still maybe I should reteach you the true meaning of fear again." The Hatter said takeing one step forward.

"Im...Impossible! How? Why? why are you still alive you bastard." said The White Rabbit.  
now backing up behind the demons

"Oh White you think I'll miss a party are you mad no... wait thats me." said Hatter takeing another step forward.

"Ha...tter your here." said the Queen looking at Hatter with disbelief.

"Yes princess I'm here and in control but first Marcuss, Henrey, Josh, Oren. in front now." said the Hatter

Four men with different suits on appeared before Hatter they were his former second in commands

"Listen up you four I want spade and diamonds to escort and protect the guest at all cost Then clubs and Hearts I want half your units to protect the Queen the other half is with me got it." said Hatter.

"Yes Sir!" the four disappeared to do their different duty now.

"A...At...Attack The Mad Hatter with everything you got don't hold back for even a second do you here me go now." said the White Rabbit.

The demons moved to attack the Hatter went to a wall and pulled out a flamingo and he walk over to a fallen spade knight.

"rest now young knight you did well." Hatter said

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hatter Code access level 23 and 62 transmutation activate." the Hatter said.

What happen next people still don't belive the fallen night and flamingo turn into the Flame Scythe and the Spade Blade.

"Now White why don't you get serious." The Hatter said.

The demons still didn't know what the Hatter had instore for them but he raised his weapons and sang.

"Inside this fantasy It seems so real to me Synthetic ecstasy, when her legs are open True Love behind a wall Where men and angels fall A fading memory, when my mind is frozen."

Hatter sang as he attack without mercy one by one the demons fell The white Rabbit's face had a look of horror on it, The Queen's face had an unreadable expression Hatter's men's faces all had a look of pride on them.

"How are you still this strong you bastard when one is infected like you with madness it takes all your power from losing control and killing your self so how are you not affected you MONSTER!" The White Rabbit yelled.

"Monster huh well I guess I should look the part then. Hatter Code access level 10,25 31, 47,52,61, and 99 granted activate." said the Hatter.

Dust and smoke began cicrleing Hatter.

"I never really wanted you to see The screwed up side of me that I keep Locked inside of me so deep It always seems to get to me." Hatter sang once again

But this time it wasen't for the demons it wasen't for The White Rabbit it wasen't even for his men it was for the Queen he was singing to.

"It can't be he really used The Hatter Code on his own being NO everyone retreat!"  
The White Rabbit said.

But it was too late.

End of chapter one.

ok people this is my first story here so please review and tell me what you think ok thanks


	2. Hero or Monster

Mad as the Hatter chapter 2

Hello again my friends here is a quick recap of what happen last time The White Rabbit started his attack on the Heart kingdom his goal was to kill the Queen of hearts and become the new ruler of wonderland but The Mad Hatter the only man who could stand up to The White Rabbit and his army was none other than The Mad Hatter, not only that you got to see me in action as well and you caught a glimps of The Hatter Code and its effect on objects, Just to remain you now your still only about 5 or 6 days till i get to talk to you all well bye bye for now.

The smoke cleared and there stood The Mad Hatter now looking slightly different he now had a very dark skin color and he had lines like circuits on his skin his eyes were now red in the left and blue in the right. The Demons began to retreat but Hatter wouldn't let them he teleported right behind them and block the exit.

"Damit! Hatter move!" Cried the White rabbit.

Hatter just stood there almost mocking him.

"You BASTARD!! I've had it Damit attack all of you tear him to pieces NOW!!" yelled The White Rabbit

The demons hesitant at first still charged even though most of them knew they were going to die by his hands they roared their roars one final time as they began the assault on The Mad Hatter, but like last time it ended up with the demons being slaughtered left and right. The Hatter's face was cold and expressinless showing he was willing to kill them all without a second thought truely a master of his craft.

The guards on the other side of the room just watch as their former leader attacking form they were all in awe of his fighting abilites.

"This guy is our former General impossiable don't know who's worst the demons or him"  
said a young soldier.

"Shut your mouth private you have no idea what greatness that man holds in the kingdom he is the greatest warrior among any in all of Wonderland you can't even hold a candle to him so shut up." said Marcuss

"My Queen are you alright?" ask Oren.

The Queen just look and stared at Hatter she was for once speechless.

"My Queen are you alright?" He ask again.

"Hatter is still..." The Queen mumbled.

"What was that my Queen?" ask Oren again.

"AHH Oren wh... When did you get here?" The Queen ask slightly embrassed.

"So my Queen what was that you were saying before?" Oren asked.

"Ahh nothing just admireing Hatter thats all." The Queen said as she returned he gaze to Hatter once again.

"My Queen if i may speak freely." asked Oren.

"What may it be Oren?" asked the Queen.

"Well its about Hatter."

As soon as he said his name the Queen blushed and turned her face away from him Oren look at her and smiled.

"You still lo..-" Oren started but was shock at what he heard next.

"MONSTER!!!!" yelled The White Rabbit

"Your INHUMAN to be able to kill and destory all my demons you BASTARD!!"

"Hey big guy you join the fight to earn your keep and end his worthless life now"ordered The White Rabbit.

The beast began it attack on The Hatter Which notice its movement and took his stance aganist the behemoth the beast charged at Hatter which he was ready for in one move like lightining the two of them were now behind each other Hatter lowered his weapons and the behemoth lowered his claws Hatter torso began to spray blood from him which was quickly healed by The Hatter code yet the beast was still standing until his body began to move in all different directions then everyone knew what happen in the one moment they clashed weapons Hatter quickly sliced him in tiny bites.

Hatter had finsh healing by the time all of the behemoth hit the floor he walk over to his troop to see if anyone was hurt no one was thanks to him then he made his way to his real prize The Queen of Hearts he made his way up to her she now stood up to look him in his different colored eyes.

"Are you alright Princess." Hatter said with a smile.

She jump up and hugged him so tight and cried in his shoulder.

"HATTER, HATTER, HATTER!!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!." she yelled

Hatter hugged her back if not as hard but maybe even more so.

"Its alright Princess I'm here now let it all out i'm right here." Hatter said to reassure her

"Princess listen to me dry your tears." he said as he wipe a tear from her beautiful face

"Your more beautiful when you smile anyway my Princess" as he said with a smile.

They both stood there in each others embraced just feeling each others warmth and loving every minute of it though they would not admit it openly at the moment. The peace how ever would neverlast for these two as the next disturbence enter the fray.

*KAboom*

As another wall went down a group of men in black with weird mask on flooded the room and behind them was a big bulkey red and blue mech suit.

"Hello my people the king has come to to save you all... HATTER!!! how dare you unhand my damn Queen." Shouted the King

Hatter and The Queen still haven't notice the little guy which made him pissed off.

"DAMNIT DON'T IGNORE ME YOU TWO!" shouted the king

Hatter and The Queen finally noticed the King The Queen blushed while Hatter pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"Well, well The King finally came to the party well sorry to say but you missed the 'guest' but you are just in time for the 'fireworks."

"Wha-" The Queen began but was cut off her eyes shot open when she felt something soft yet warm press up against her lips.

Hatter had pulled her into a kiss he felt her go limp in his arms while he look over at The King his jaw hit the floor and had steam coming out of his ears while on the other side of the room he could hear Oren and Marcuss yell "FINALLY" Hatter laught in his head but then notice that the King's suit began to move he jumpt to avoid the attack all the while he kept the kiss going he was able with a few quick jumps able to reach the other side of the room where Oren and Marcuss was Hatter hesitantly broke the kiss and look upon the Queen's face her eyes were glazed over with a hint of lust behind them Hatter almost went back to make out with her but stop knowing if the King came this way he would have to protect everyone so he jumpt away to finsh the fight with the king his eyes have become the soild color again,(A/N his eys when not in attack mode look normal but his skin is still the same.) He summoned his weapons and took his stance ready to draw blood at the drop of a pin. The king on the other hand was in a blind rage just because Hatter ignored him and Hatter also was showing off The Hatter's Code effect.

The King charged at Hatter with full force he began his assualt against the Demon Hatter. But he was prepared nonetheless When the king threw right he dodged left When the King threw left he dodged right and so on niether one of them giving any chance to attack each other it stayed like that untill Hatter grew tired of this game of cat and mouse his speed increased ten folds he power grew by twenty folds he jumpt on to the King's arm he was aiming to end this with one fail motion but The king had a plan to counter Hatter's attack his shoulder grew a steel plate that Hatter just couldn't get though so he gave up and jump off before he could attack Hatter knew one other way to stop the king but he wasen't going to like it.

"Hatter code access level 6 code input 6758496913412105823485638A password allowed program code name 'MONSTER' activate."

Hatter began to have a dark glow around him as pure darkness began to come out it grew aroung Hatter making his appreance more monsterous his was now aleast forty feet tall his eyes were now solid red and all he could say was a roar of anger.

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!!!!" the now demonic demon could say.

THe King stood in horror his power was beyond a god he was a... Demon god before the king could act Hatter's hand was on the suit's faceplate almost breaking the glass which was the only thing protecting the king at the momement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE HE GOING TO KILL ME." The King yelled

Just then the Queen regan her head and gazed at what was happening The King was on the ground almost about to be killed but the beast she saw was not a real one even though he was now a monster she could still tell it was him Hatter.

"DAMN WHY ARE YOU GOING SO FAR FOR THAT SLUT!!" The King yelled.

This however caused Hatter to increase the presure on the glass.

"WhAt DiD You sAy HoW dArE YoU cAlL HeR tHaT I'lL kIlL YoU fOr ThAt!!!!!" Monster Hatter said.

"AHHHH G-g-g-GUARDS h-h-h-Help me get this arm off now" The king yelled again.

The black guards started to attack they all went for the arm to free their king

"AhHhHhHhHhHhHhH!!!!!" Hatter shouted in pain.

His arm was still on the faceplate but the presure was gone Hatter back away in pain at the lost of his arm while out of the confusion the Queen made her way to Hatter.

"OH MY GOD HATTER ARE YOU ALL RIGHT PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!!!!!" The Queen yelled out of fear of losing her dear Hatter.

"I'm FiNe mY QuEeN mY ReAl SeLf Is FiNe So My ArM wIlL GrOW bAcK bUT MoRe ImPoRtAnTlY aRe YoU AlRiGhT?" Hatter ask out of concern she wasen't hurt.

"Oh Hatter."

She reached up to hug him Hatter bent down for she could hug his neck he also began to change back to his human form.

"Hatter code all active code's shut down granted."

Hatter was now back to how he was before the fighting began he held her in his arms again to make sure it was real she gladly hugged him back with a tear running down her face he noticed the tear and wiped it away.

"DAMNIT ALL!!" Shouted the King now out of the suit

"HATTER HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME I HERE BY PLACE YOU UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON GUARDS"

"NO WAIT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM OR ELSE." The Queen said.

Hatter placed a hand on the Queens shoulder.

"Listen Princess I need a favor from you will you listen."

"OF COURSE ANYTHING."

Hatter removed his hat and handed it to her and with his trademark smile.

"Here look after this for me okay Princess. Okay boys take me alway."

The guards chained him up and led him away to a place where The Queen couldn't follow she look at his back and only one word escaped her lips the name of her savior and something more.

"Hatter."

End of Chapter 2 Hero or Monster 


End file.
